dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Mushrooms
Red= |-| Green= |-| Blue= There are three types of Mushrooms found in the world. They can be eaten raw or cooked and be used in a Crock Pot. They can also be used as fuel, or turned into rot. Each of the three mushrooms can be hand picked at different times of the day ( during the Day, during the Dusk, and during the Night), which then re-grow after 10–20 hours of rain. They can also be dug up with a shovel, at any time of day - this will yield two mushrooms, but mushroom spawn will be destroyed. Mushrooms don't regrow during winter. Every mushroom has positive and negative effects. All of the mushrooms refill 12.5 hunger and drain varying amounts of sanity, unless cooked. Red Mushroom Red Caps are a vegetable food item that restores hunger, but significantly damages your health. They can be used in the Crock Pot as a filler. Like vegetables and fruits, they can be fed to Pigs to produce Manure. They are good fillers to use in Crock Pot recipes that require vegetables, as they can be safely eaten this way. Red Mushrooms can cause Health damage to Gobblers; placing at least 3 Red Mushrooms on the ground near a Gobbler and letting it eat them will result in its death. This works on Bunnymen too, however they will typically retreat before the player can give enough mushrooms to kill them. A Cooked Red Cap is the product of cooking a Red Mushroom over a Campfire, Fire Pit or Star. Cooking a Red Mushroom has the advantage of giving the player a very small health boost, but with no hunger restored and a slight sanity loss. Green Mushroom Green Caps are a vegetable food item that replenishes Hunger by 12.5 and reduce sanity by 50 when eaten raw. They emerge at dusk. Like vegetables and fruits, they can be fed to Pigs to produce Manure, and function as vegetable filler in the Crock Pot. Due to the huge sanity loss, raw Green Mushrooms can quickly drive the player insane in order to hunt Shadow Creatures or Beardlings. A Cooked Green Cap is the product of cooking a Green Cap. Unlike their raw counterparts, Cooked Green Caps'' increase Sanity by 15. This is one of the easiest ways to quickly regain Sanity. They can also be safely used as vegetables in the Crock Pot. Blue Mushroom '''Blue Caps' are vegetable food items that restore a decent amount of Health, and slightly reduces Sanity when eaten. They can be found growing naturally or when chopping down Mushtrees. They can also be used as vegetables in the Crock Pot and be fed to Pigs to produce Manure. Of the three types of mushrooms, Blue Caps have the most positive effects (while raw). A Cooked Blue Cap is the product of cooking a Blue Cap. Cooking trades off the healing effect of a Blue Cap (by harming you in return), but in return provides a small Sanity boost. When available in large amounts (such as underground or found in a ring) raw and Cooked Blue Caps can be eaten together to increase Health, Hunger, and Sanity. Eating one raw Blue Cap and two cooked Blue Caps provide a net result of +14 Health, +12.5 Hunger, and +5 Sanity. Gathering Red Mushrooms Red Mushrooms are typically found in Grasslands or Forests and can only be picked during the Day. At Dusk Red Mushrooms sink into the ground and must be dug up with a shovel to retrieve them. Digging produces two Mushrooms, however it also prevents them from respawning in that location. If picked by hand a Mushroom will regrow shortly after it Rains. They don't grow during winter. Another possibility to gather Red Caps is by chopping a Red Mushtree. Green Mushrooms Green Mushrooms are typically found in Forests or Savannas, but occur plentiful in Marshes and can only be picked at Dusk. These mushrooms sink into the ground during the Day and Night and must be dug up with a shovel to retrieve them. Digging produces two Mushrooms, however it also prevents them from respawning in that location. If picked by hand, a Mushroom will regrow shortly after it rains, unless it is winter, as they don't grow during winter. In Sandbox mode, a smart decision would be to maximise rain level (if you are capable of getting an Umbrella) for maximum Mushroom gathering. Blue Mushrooms Blue Caps are typically found in Forests and Marshes and can only be picked at Night. At Dawn these Mushrooms sink into the ground and must be dug up with a shovel to retrieve them. Digging produces two Mushrooms, however it also prevents them from respawning in that location. If picked by hand a Mushroom will regrow shortly after it Rains. They don't grow during winter. Another possibility to gather Blue Caps is by chopping a Blue Mushtree. Usage Bugs *If a mushroom is picked as it sinks into the ground, the player will receive a mushroom but the hole the mushroom left would look like the mushroom is still there and sleeping. The player will still view the mushroom as if it were picked already. Trivia *Sometimes, rings of mushrooms can be found in the world. These resemble Fairy Rings that can be found in reality. *Mushrooms were added in A Little Rain Must Fall update. *Although they are considered vegetables in Don't Starve, mushrooms are bodyparts of fungi, not plants at all. Gallery Set piece mushroom circle.png|A Blue Mushroom Fairy Ring.|link=Set Piece Cave red mushrooms.png|A Fairy Ring in a Cave|link=Set Piece Category:Items Category:Food Category:Fuel Category:Healing Category:Plants Category:Vegetables Category:Sanity Loss Category:Sanity Boost Category:Non-Renewable Category:Flammable Objects Category:Naturally Spawning Objects